Amor en Silent Hill
by Papitas Yumi
Summary: Todos hemos soñado alguna vez con que Pyramid Head se viole a unas enfermeras, ¿cierto?... Em... Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si también se enamora de una de ellas? Sigamosle la huella a esta pareja. PyramidxEnfermera PyramidxNurse ADVERTENCIA: No soy buena escribiendo historias por lo que continuamente estaré re-editando capítulos. (Contenido sexual).
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sin palabras.**

Las paredes del hotel reflejaban sombras y tenues luces amarillas y púrpuras. Pyramid Head solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y el filo de su arma contra el suelo de madera. Alex, el más reciente visitante de Silent Hill, debería andar por allí entre las habitaciones. Pyramid Head no planeaba atacarlo, no, solamente quería darle un pequeño susto y hacerle saber que ÉL, el rey de Silent Hill, estaba ahí vigilandolo.

Todo era tan silencioso.

El verdugo avanzaba a paso lento como era común en él, pero se detuvo al mirar dentro de una habitación: Habitación 125, decía el letrero de la puerta abierta. En el fondo, más allá de la puerta del baño, se encontraba una enfermera mirandose en el sucio espejo del lugar. A Pyramid Head esto le pareció extraño, pocas veces había visto a enfermeras andar por allí solas, siempre estaban en grupos grandes o por lo menos en parejas, pero nunca completamente solas y tan apartadas de las otras. Ante los ojos de Pyramid Head, la desconocida mujer de traje blanco llevo su mano hasta tocar las vendas que cubrían su rostro y murmuro algo que Pyramid Head no fue capaz de escuchar. Él simplemente y sin saber por qué, se quedo allí parado mirandola desde afuera del cuarto. En algún momento, la mujer vió el reflejo del verdugo en el espejo y se giró rápidamente con su arma, había escuchado cosas de él por palabras de sus otras compañeras, al parecer, este monstruo solía violar a las demás criaturas del pueblo de manera salvaje y despiadada solo para satisfacer sus deseos. Ella no quería que eso le pasará, ella sabía que también era un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo un ser humano muy en el fondo y no solo eso, era una mujer.

Sintió miedo y espero a que el verdugo hiciera el primer movimiento, pero esté solo giró su enorme cárcel triángular y continuó su camino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y mientras él se alejaba, ella se quedo ahí parada preguntandose _"¿Me habrá tenido piedad?"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Allí estaba él, llendo hacía el hotel que había visitado días atrás. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Quién sabe, Pyramid Head nunca había sido bueno memorizando cosas y no le interesaba.

Venía de regreso de cortar al padre de Alex por la mitad. Y por las entrañas, eso había sido tan... vigoroso. No es un seceto que Pyramid Head adoraba hacer sufrir a los demás con lo que más quieren, y muchos dirán -Claro, porque es un monstruo y para eso fue creado. Él es el verdugo de tus pecados y siempre te lastima en donde más te duele- Y yo no digo que estén mal, pero esa no es la unica razón. Detrás de toda la historia de Pyramid Head hay un secreto, algo que ni él mismo sabe que es porque no lo recuerda, sin embargo, muy seguido siente dolor y tiene la sensación de que alguien le fue arrebatado. El verdugo pensaba que tal vez esa era la razón por la que amaba arrebatarle seres queridos a sus victimas.

Caminando por los pasillos del hotel se le cansó su brazo, por lo cual, tuvo que dejar su arma afilada recargada en una pared mientras hacía estiramientos de hombros. En medio del ejercicio miró sin querer hacía una puerta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la habitación 80. Esto puede parecer una acción no importante, pero al hacer eso recordó la noche en la que había visto a la enfermera en la habitación 125... ¿eh?... ¿cómo es qué recordaba el número?. Pyramid Head se preguntó si ella aun estaría ahí, lo cual era muy probable, y decidió que ya que no tenía nada que hacer no estaría mal ir a echar un vistazo. No necesito arrimarse mucho a la puerta cuando vió su silueta, ella estaba nuevamente allí frente al espejo sucio mirandose. Como la vez anterior, ella se giró rapidamente cuando lo vió, y él no hizo nada más que mirarla. De pronto, sintió el deseo sexual de violarla mientras obserbava su figura: Esos pechos tan grandes, firmes y redondos; esa pequeña cintura irreal; esas largas, blancas y torneadas piernas. Su amigo estaba más que despierto a estas alturas, y Pyramid Head se relamió los labios dentro del casco de hierro. La enfermera movió una pierna ante el silencio y fue allí cuando Pyramid reaccionó y, como si hubiera estado dormido todo este tiempo, se preguntó-

¿No se supone que las enfermeras son incapaces de moverse a menos de que escuchen un sonido o las apuntes con una luz?.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle como era posible que ahora mismo se estuviera moviendo, acariciando el mango de su cuchillo con sus dedos, a pesar de que todo estaba en silencio y casi completamente oscuro. Pero notó que ella se ponía cada vez más y más rígida, así que considerandola como la acción más prudente, se alejo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.


End file.
